Family Zone
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: ʺKuroko, kau mengerti apa itu tidak adil, kan?ʺ ʺBerisik Kagami-kun.ʺ / Ch.2: "Istrimu katanya artis, ya?" (featuring AoKi!)
1. 1st

ʺKuroko, kau mengerti apa itu tidak adil, kan?ʺ

ʺMaksudmu, Kagami- _kun_?ʺ

ʺJangan berlagak bodoh begitu! Aargh, ternyata dilihat bagaimana pun memang tidak adil! Tidak adiil…!ʺ

Kuroko menghela napas lelah. Beranjak dari ruang tamu, dia memilih mengasingkan diri sejenak ke ruangan lain.

 **.**

 **Family Zone**

 **By Retatsu Namikaze**

 **Kuroko no Basuke and Characters [Kagami T./Kuroko T./Baby Kuroko T./Tetsuya #2] © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cover © Kuroko no Basuke Anime ED [Edit by Retatsu Namikaze]**

 **Warning for unbelievable MPreg ;)**

 **.**

ʺKuroko.ʺ

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya semakin membenamkan wajah ke bantal.

ʺKuroko?ʺ

ʺBerisik Kagami- _kun_. Ini sudah jam sebelas dan kau masih belum selesai mengeluh?ʺ

ʺHabisnya—ʺ

ʺMemang siapa yang salah? Kagami- _kun_ sendiri kan yang menanam benih?ʺ

Menutupi semburat merah di wajah, Kuroko berbalik dan tidur memunggungi si pemuda bersurai merah gelap. Kembali berusaha untuk menyapa mimpinya.

ʺMemang aku sih yang menanam benih,ʺ suara Kagami kian mengecil, lalu tiba-tiba menggelegar kembali, ʺTapi kenapa dia bisa mirip seratus persen denganmu!? Tak ada kah gen milikku yang menempel padanya?!ʺ

ʺKagami- _kun_!ʺ

Kuroko melemparkan bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya pada wajah Kagami. Jengkel sudah ia mendengar segala ocehan sang kekasih tentang gen dan DNA sepanjang hari. Mengerti apa si maniak burger itu tentang teori biologis? Kuroko cuma tahu ia ahli dalam mempraktikannya.

Tak selang lama, terdengar sayup-sayup suara tangis dari kamar sebelah. Mungkin ulah kegaduhan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko menarik paksa bantal di bawah kepala Kagami lalu menjadikannya bantal tidur pengganti. Acuh tak acuh kemudian ia menitah,

ʺKau tidur dengan Te- _chan_ , Kagami- _kun_!ʺ

Kagami diam sejenak, ʺNaah, malam ini aku diusir oleh istriku.ʺ

Tetap terpejam Kuroko menyahut, ʺAku bukan istrimu, Kagami- _kun_. Kau yang istriku.ʺ

ʺSilakan mengelak sesukamu,ʺ bisik Kagami sembari mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Kuroko sebelum ia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

ʺSelamat malam, Kagami Tetsuya!ʺ

ʺMalam, Kuroko Taiga- _kun_ ,ʺ Kuroko tetap tak mengalah.

.

 **.:Minggu Pagi:.**

Pagi yang cerah di awali Kuroko Tetsuya menyiapkan sarapan. Menyeduh sebotol susu untuk si kecil dan secangkir kopi untuk ayahnya. Setelah segalanya siap terhidang ia kemudian beranjak menuju lantai dua. Dibukanya sebuah pintu putih gading. Menyeberangi ruangan yang penuh berserakan boneka dan balok-balok mainan, ia menghampiri ranjang di pojok kamar di bawah jendela.

Bibirnya tertarik melengkung menyaksikan pemandangan hangat tersebut. Seorang pemuda yang masih terpejam lelap, mengulurkan lengan atletisnya dan mengurung bayi manis dalam pelukan. Dan si bayi, yang sedari awal telah terbangun tapi tidak dapat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, seperti berusaha membangunkan sang ayah, minta dilepaskan. Tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul pipi kecoklatan pemuda yang mendengkur pelan itu, meski sedikit pun tak berpengaruh. Kemudian ketika mengetahui kehadiran Kuroko, ia beralih mengulurkan kedua lengannya tinggi menggapai-gapai udara, berbicara dalam bahasanya dan melemparkan tatapan minta tolong.

ʺSelamat pagi, Te- _chan_.ʺ Kuroko menekan pelan pipi gembul seorang bayi berpendar _aquamarine_. Ia tersenyum karena merasa sedang bercermin tiap kali menatap buah hatinya. Pantas Kagami merasa cemburu. Putra laki-laki mereka berkulit putih cerah dan bersurai biru lembut, mirip dirinya.

ʺAyahmu masih belum bangun, ya?ʺ Kuroko berlutut di samping ranjang kayu bernuansa putih itu, menyisiri rambut putranya.

Tetsu menggumam-gumam, berbicara tak keruan sambil mengernyitkan alis, membuat dagunya yang bulat berkerut. Ia hendak menangis. Kuroko yang melihat perubahan ekspresi itu bergegas menyingkirkan lengan Kagami lalu merangkulnya.

Duduk di tepian kasur, Kuroko sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Tetsu. Membuatnya sempat tak sadar dengan lengan kekar yang melingkari perutnya dari belakang. Kagami Taiga juga terbangun.

ʺPagi sekali kau bangun, Kagami- _kun_ ,ʺ sindir Kuroko.

Kagami mengerang sebagai jawaban. Ia masih malas untuk membuka mata. Merasa kedinginan karena selimutnya telah tersingkap, Kagami lantas semakin meringkuk pada Kuroko.

ʺLihat, matahari sudah tinggi.ʺ

Kagami menggumam, ʺHmm, ini hari Minggu.ʺ

ʺAku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, jadi cepatlah turun!ʺ

Kagami menggumam lagi, tak jelas apa yang dikatakannya.

ʺTolong lepaskan aku, Kagami- _kun_!ʺ

Pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu masih menggumam dengan gumaman lebih panjang, tetap tak berkutik.

ʺKagami- _kun_!ʺ

ʺ _I love you_ , Kuroko.ʺ

Tetsu betah mengemuti jempol dan mengamati ayahnya. Kuroko Tetsuya berhenti bersuara, tampak menimbang-nimbang.

ʺBaiklah, lima menit lagi.ʺ

ʺKau yang terbaik….ʺ suara Kagami menghilang. Ia secepat kilat mengubah posisi memunggungi Kuroko dan menarik selimut di kakinya, bergelung untuk melanjutkan tidur. ʺSelamat tidur, Sayang.ʺ

Kuroko mengernyitkan kening tak suka. Inilah contoh ayah yang paling malas bangun!

ʺKita biarkan ayahmu sarapan dalam mimpi. Ayo, Te- _chan_!ʺ

Dan dengan beranjaknya Kuroko serta Tetsu, berlanjutlah pagi di Minggu damai Kagami.

.

 **.:Morning Beard:.**

"Te- _chan_?"

Seorang bayi bersurai biru lembut dalam terusan baju monyetnya menggeleng. Bahu dan badannya turut bergerak ketika ia menolehkan cepat kepala ke kanan dan kiri.

"Te- _chan_?"

Lagi ia menggeleng. Kemudian ia berbalik, menggunakan kedua tangan dan lututnya untuk pergi menjauh.

"Tetsu- _chan_!"

"Mmammmama… ma," gumamnya sebagai penolakan.

Kagami Taiga, yang sejak tadi berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari putranya kini menjadi jengkel. Dikejarnya Tetsu. Ia merangkak dengan jarak yang tentu lebih lebar sehingga dalam sekejap mampu menyusul si buah hati.

Tetsu menjerit saat wajah sang ayah yang bersorak puas berada di hadapannya. Niatnya untuk memutar balik mencari jalan kabur gagal ketika Kagami tiba-tiba menggendongnya. Otomatis, jeritan Tetsu semakin menjadi, memaksa Kuroko datang memeriksa keadaan.

"Kagami- _kun_! Ada apa?"

Selama perjalanan ia menuju ruang keluarga, yang ada dalam benak Kuroko adalah putranya bertengkar dengan sang ayah. Benar saja, dalam pelukan erat Kagami ia lihat Tetsu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tetsu menangis hebat sementara Kagami yang kewalahan tetap bersikeras ingin menggendongnya.

Dihampiri kedua orang tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba lalu Kurojo mencubit pipi Kagami, sekeras yang ia bisa, sampai Kagami mau melepaskan pelukan dari Tetsu.

"—itattttaattatata! K-Kuhoko!"

"Berapa kali harus kuingatkan, Kagami- _kun_? Yang menyukai janggut pagimu itu cuma aku. Pergi bercukur…" Kuroko menambah keras cubitannya karena kesal sekaligus gemas, "…baru bermain dengan Tetsu!"

Bersama pipinya yang berdenyut hebat, Kagami beranjak enggan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan dua pasang manik kembar yang mengamatinya masing-masing dalam tatapan sengit dan tatapan defensif mohon ampun.

Sepeluh menit setelah itu…

"Tetsu- _chan_ ~?" Kagami merentangkan tangan lebar. Ia jongkok bertumpu pada kedua ujung kaki sehingga memudahkannya untuk kemudian beranjak bangun.

Tetsu yang semula sedang mengelap permukaan meja berkaki rendah dengan telinga boneka kelinci dalam genggamannya, serta-merta menghampiri Kagami dengan tawa. Jalannya terlunta susah payah menjaga keseimbangan. Boneka itu tak ketinggalan ia tuntun meski harus terseret-seret menyapu lantai. Kemudian ketika merasa sudah sampai di hadapan ayahnya, Tetsu menjatuhkan diri, yang dengan cepat segera ditangkap Kagami sebelum pantat Tetsu menyentuh lantai.

"Kalau sekarang kau mau kan, main dengan Ayah?"

"Bbbbuuu…."

Tak mengerti apa yang ia ocehkan. Tapi karena ia kini tidak melawan, maka tanpa izin lagi Kagami mengangkat si kecil tinggi-tinggi.

"Terbaaang…!"

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas. Namun tidak dengan seorang pemuda yang kebetulan lewat di dekat sana.

"Kagami- _kun_!" bentaknya cemas.

.

 **.:Biskuit:.**

Neneknya pernah berkata, memberikan biskuit pada bayi bagus untuk melatihnya menggunakan gigi. Lagipula jauh lebih baik ketimbang ia menggenggam mainan, karena sering kali mainan itu akan dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Sebab alasan itulah Kuroko, kini menyodorkan sekeping biskuit rasa pisang pada putranya yang sedang berdiri memeluk sebelah betisnya.

"Makan sampai habis, ya!" Kuroko mengembalikan kotak biskuit ke tempatnya dalam kabinet. Membiarkan Tetsu yang beranjak, merangkak ke arah luar dapur. Mungkin menuju ruang keluarga, pikir Kuroko tenang karena ingat Kagami juga sedang berada di sana.

Tak selang berapa lama dari arah pintu belakang muncul seekor anjing. Jenis Siberian Husky berwarna hitam-putih yang bergerak lincah meskipun sudah berumur tua. Anjing itu menggonggong dengan suara berat dan berjalan mengitari kaki Kuroko.

"Nigou!" sapa Kuroko seraya ia berjongkok dan menggaruk-garuk leher si anjing sehingga ia merasa nyaman, "Kau lapar?"

Merasa pertanyaannya mendapat jawaban 'iya', Kuroko kemudian mengambil mangkuk milik Nigou dan menghidangkan makan untuknya. Sejenak ia memperhatikan peliharaannya lahap bersantap, lalu ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan dua cangkir teh hangat.

Perkiraan bahwa si kecil Tetsu berada di ruang kelurga bersama Kagami ternyata salah, dan Kuroko tidak menyadarinya. Tetsu kini sedang duduk berselonjor di dekat kaki meja makan, asyik mengemut keping biskuit pertama yang ia peroleh. Namun karena sekian lama tak kunjung mampu ia makan biskuit itu, Tetsu menyerah. Ia merangkak menghampiri Nigou di dekat kabinet lalu duduk berselonjor di sampingnya.

Nigou tampak begitu lahap dan menikmati santapan. Jadi karena ia pikir ia tidak bisa menghabiskan biskuit di tangannya, ia berikan saja sisa biskuit itu ke Nigou. Meletakkannya di mangkuk bersama biskuit-biskuit mungil berwarna coklat berbentuk tulang miliknya.

Nigou yang berterima kasih menjilat pipi gembul Tetsu. Lalu ia melanjutkan makan tanpa menghiraukan si biskuit pisang, karena ia memang tidak suka. Sementara Tetsu yang di tangannya kini tidak menggenggam sedikit pun makanan, menjadi tertarik dengan apa yang anjing itu lahap. Rasa ingin tahu membuat jemari mungilnya mencomot satu keping biskuit dari mangkuk, dan Nigou pun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tingkah si bocah.

Menggunakan gigi-gigi seri yang baru tumbu secuil, dengan sabar Tetsu berusaha menggigit biskuit berbau amis pemberian kawannya. Lalu karena merasa penasaran dengan sensasi kepingan biskuit lain, Tetsu menjatuhkan biskuit di tangannya yang basah bercampur liur untuk mengambil kepingan selanjutnya. Begitu terus, tanpa ada protes dari Nigou.

Kagami berjalan santai membawa cangkir kosong yang hendak diisi kembali dengan seduhan teh hangat. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tahu di balik meja makan terduduk anak bersama anjingnya tengah akur berbagi makanan.

"Kurokoooo!" Kagami menatap horor Tetsu serta Nigou yang mendongak menatapnya dengan mata yang (lagi-lagi) serupa, polos dan seakan tak bersalah, "Kau beri makan apa _anak-anakmu_ …!?"

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fic ini berisi cerita-cerita pendek. Selalu tamat di tiap chapter. Direncanakan akan ada kelanjutan chapter dengan beragam pairing yang manis~ /doakan saja

Pemanasan setelah lama off dari FFn, review?


	2. 2nd

**.**

 **Family Zone**

 **By Retatsu Namikaze**

 **Kuroko no Basuke and Characters [Aomine D./Kise R./Kagami T./Kuroko T.] © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cover © Kuroko no Basuke Anime ED [Edit by Retatsu Namikaze]**

 **Warning for unbelievable MPreg ;) Here is it, Himawari!**

 **.**

 **.:Kenalkan Dong!:.**

"Istrimu katanya artis, ya?"

" _Aktor,"_ ralat Aomine dalam hati. Masih merahasiakan identitas pasangan hidupnya karena ia sayang nyawa. Takut kalau-kalau dipancung para penggemar anarkis, yang padahal, justru akan mendukung seribu persen jika tahu sang idola Kise Ryota dinikahi laki-laki _macho_ bin _six pack_ macam Aomine Daiki. Apalah itu artinya _fujo_ dan _fudan_ , mereka juga eksis dalam hingar-bingar kehidupan ini! Aomine-nya saja yang terlalu remang akan dunia.

"Kenalkan dong! Jangan sombong begitu!" Kagami Taiga, pemuda beralis unik yang duduk di samping Aomine menyikut lengannya sok akrab.

" _Lu juga kenal, bego! Mau dikenalin kayak gimana lagi?"_ Aomine merutuk dongkol, masih dalam hati.

Mungkin bukan sepenuhnya salah Kagami kalau ia tidak tahu dengan siapa dirinya kini berumah tangga. Karena dahulu, beberapa hari setelah diketahui bahwa sang istri mengandung, Kagami segera memboyong Kuroko ke Amerika. Ingin anaknya kelahiran negeri Paman Sam, katanya. Melewatkan hari bahagia ia bersama Kise.

"Memang Tetsu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Eh? Kuroko tahu?!"

Aomine mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Aaargh! Kenapa cuma aku yang tidak tahu?!" Kagami bersedekap, memelototi secangkir kopi hitam di hadapannya.

"Mungkin… karena kau terlalu bodoh?"

" _Ngajak_ ribut?" Kagami menoleh sebal dan Aomine mengabaikannya.

"Dia itu…" Aomine menyeruput minum pelan sekali, sengaja.

"Cantik?"

"Hm," gumamnya sembari minum. Untuk menegaskan kalau Kise memang benar cantik seperti dugaan Kagami, Aomine mengacungkan jempol.

"Hnng, seksi?"

"Dia itu ya!" Aomine meletakkan kembali cangkir di atas meja, menyangga tangan kanan di sandaran sofa yang membuatnya terlihat malas dan lesu, "Pemuda yang—"

"Pemuda!?" Kagami menarik kepala merahnya menjauh, ia terkejut, tidak bohong.

"Kenapa, masalah?!" sewot Aomine.

"Ah tidak. Tapi pemuda kan dadanya rata, cuma… hehehe, yang jeruk makan jeruk ternyata bukan cuma aku, ya?"

Aomine sontak meletakkan telapak tangan pada puncak kepala Kagami, niat menjenggut pemuda yang puas cengengesan itu. Kagami yang merasa ditantang tak mau kalah, menarik kerah kaos si pemuda tan, melotot. Baru setelah sadar bahwa mereka tidak lagi semuda anak sekolahan, ditambah karena menerima tatapan penasaran berpasang-pasang mata pelanggan kafe dan para pengunjung _mall_ yang melintas di dekat sana, mereka urungkan niat untuk baku hantam dan mengadakan tarung tinju dadakan. Ingat anak-istri.

"Begitulah pokoknya," Aomine merapikan kaos.

"Terus, pemuda yang seperti apa dia itu?" Kagami merapikan rambut.

Mereka berdua merapikan penampilan diri dan tanpa sadar duduk saling menjauh.

"Dia itu… kalau bicara suka mendesis, dan kalau memanggil orang seringkali sambil mendecih. Kurang ajar bukan?"

Alis unik Kagami berkerut bingung.

" _Ular?"_ benaknya mengaco.

"Aomine _cchi_ …!" seseorang menggertak ribut dari arah pintu masuk kafe, "Kau tega meninggalkanku dengan semua barang belanjaanmu sementara kau santai-santai di sini- _ssu_!?"

"Lihat?" tunjuk Aomine santai, mengabaikan omelan si pemuda pirang.

"Kise…?" Kagami melongo.

"Ah! Kagami _cchi_!" mendecih, "Lama tidak jumpa- _ssu_!" dan mendesis.

"Kuroko _cchi_ sehat? Aku dengar kalian baru memiliki bayi, ya?" Kise menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kagami dengan riangnya, "Aku turut bahagia- _ssu yo_!"

"Y-Ya… terima kasih."

Ocehan Kise selanjutnya terbang menguap dari telinga Kagami. Mestinya, dari awal ia tidak perlu repot-repot menanyakan dengan siapa si Biru kini berumah tangga. Sepuluh bulan di Amerika membuatnya nyaris lupa dengan sosok Kise, dan tentang kedekatan mereka berdua selama ini. Maklumilah kebahagiaan seorang ayah baru.

Aomine bersama Kise? Ah, Kagami tidak heran.

.

 **.:Bubur Makan Siang:.**

Saat itu adalah makan siang yang menyenangkan. Aomine Daiki, yang menurutnya adalah seorang ayah paling sayang anak di muka bumi, sedang menemani buah hatinya menghabiskan semangkuk bubur beras merah. Bubur itu rasanya manis, semanis putri kecilnya.

Himawari. Anak itu berambut pirang keemasan, bermata biru jernih, dan berkulit cerah. Duduk di atas meja makan khusus bayi dan asyik menepuk-nepuk bubur yang terhidang menggunakan sendok plastik di tangan. Kalau ia ayah terbaik, maka Aomine pikir putrinya adalah anak paling bahagia di muka bumi, tidak ada yang dapat menandingi. Dengar saja bagaimana tawanya yang renyah melihat makan siangnya tercecer berantakan. Matanya yang cantik—

Sesendok bubur terciprat ke wajah Aomine, cukup untuk membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Oi, oi!" Aomine berusaha mengambil sendok dari tangan putrinya yang dilawan dengan jerit penolakan.

"Makan yang benar dong, _Princess_!"

 _Princess_ , panggilan khusus dari sang ayah demi menunjukkan betapa ia sangat sayang pada putrinya. Biarlah Kise yang mesti menanggung malu ketika Kuroko menertawakan.

Meski pemandangan yang tersuguh sangat manis, lucu, dan imut, Aomine masih sadar membuang-buang makanan adalah perbuatan tidak terpuji. Ia tidak mau membiarkan putrinya terus berada di jalan yang salah.

"Biar ayah menyuapimu!"

"Aaaa…!"

"Ayah yang menyuapimu!"

"Aaaaa… aau!"

"Lihat! Ayah punya apa?" Aomine mencomot seekor udang dari piring lauk, jatah Kise yang belum pulang dari _meeting_ dengan manajernya. Bukan karena Aomine tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk merebut sendok itu, tapi mana tega ia membuat _princess_ -nya menangis, jadi dipilihlah jalan lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Seekor udang diambilnya lagi. Kini di masing-masing capitan tangannya terdapat seekor udang goreng.

"Halo, aku Ebi!" Aomine menggerakkan udang di tangan kanan, suaranya ia buat lebih dalam dan menggeram.

"Aku juga Ebi!" kata udang sebelah kiri dengan suara cempreng.

"Kami berdua Ebi!" kedua udang digerakkan seakan mereka melompat-lompat di atas meja.

Himawari terbengong. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, mulutnya terbuka tipis, membuat setetes air liur mengalir dan menggantung di dagu bulatnya. Matanya tak berkedip memperhatikan tangan sang ayah yang _bermain_ dengan makanan. _Like sister like father_.

"Hobiku bermain basket- _ssu_!" girang udang kanan meniru gaya bicara Kise, "Yang bisa mengalahkan Ebi hanya Ebi- _ssu_!"

"Ebi hebat- _ssu_! _Unstoppable_ - _ssu_!" sorak udang kiri. Aomine tampaknya terlalu berlebihan dalam meniru Kise.

Himawari mungkin ingin bergabung. Ia melepaskan sendok dari genggaman yang disambut dengan senyum puas Aomine. Tangan mungilnya meraih udang milik Aomine, dan Aomine segera merebut sendok Himawari.

Sendok putrinya sudah ia dapat, ia kembalikan pasangan Ebi goreng ke atas piring. Tersisa Himawari yang merasa tertipu, memukul bubur di dalam mangkuk dengan telapak tangan sebagai pelampiasan. Ia lalu terkekeh mendapati respon sang ayah yang berseru panik.

Buru-buru Aomine mengamankan mangkuk yang tersisa setengah penuh, yang bukan habis lantaran dimakan. Ia menyendoki sedikit bubur, mendekatkannya ke mulut Himawari. Si bayi menolak. Ia tolehkan kepala agar sendok itu menjauh dari mulut, dan justru mengotori pipi tembamnya.

" _My princess_ …?"

Himawari semakin menolehkan kepala menjauh, membuat bubur ikut mengotori rambut tipisnya yang dihiasi sebuah kunciran 'air mancur' di puncak kepala. Hasil karya kebanggan Aomine.

"Himawari! Pesawat dataang…!"

Aomine belum mau menyerah. Namun sekalinya si sendok berhasil singgah ke dalam mulut, Himawari akan kembali mengeluarkan bubur yang disuapkan itu. Berkali-kali usaha Aomine gagal dan semakin senanglah Himawari. Ia kira sang ayah sedang mengajaknya bermain.

.

"Aku pulang~!" terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menutup dari arah ruang tamu. Suara riang itu kemudian sampai di dapur.

"Hima _cchi_ sayang~!"

"Ssssh…!" dari balik meja makan bayi, Aomine yang berjongkok memelototi Kise.

Kise yang penasaran melongok, mendapati anaknya terpejam pulas bersama Aomine yang ternyata sedang membersihkan noda-noda bubur menggunakan lembaran tisu basah. Sekuat tenaga Kise menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit _fanboying_.

"Hima _cchi_ makannya lahap?"

"Hm," Aomine bergumam tanpa menoleh.

Kise tersenyum sumringah karena biasanya Aomine tidak pernah berhasil membuat putri mereka makan dengan benar. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia bisa mengandalkan Aomine kalau dirinya—

"Aomine _cchi_?" Kise memperhatikan noda di sudut bibir Aomine.

"Hm?" Aomine masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan enggan mendongak.

"Hima _cchi_ makan sampai habis, kan?"

"Hm—"

"Hima _cchi_ atau ayahnya- _ssu_?!"

Ketahuan.

"Bubur beras merah enak juga, Kise. Heran kenapa dia tidak suka."

" _Mou_ , Aomine _cchi_!" Kise bingung ingin mengomel dari mana, jadi ia cuma mendengus setengah tertawa. Tapi bukan berarti ia senang dan setuju dengan tingkahnya. Kalau terlalu sering melakukan ia janji akan menyentil dahinya.

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Bagi yang bingung, alur cerita memang maju-mundur. Lalu sedikit menanggapi review dari **mayou** -san. Alasan tetap menggunakan nama keluarga karena… saya juga baru sadar, maafkan~! Karena itu saya lanjutkan saja apa adanya, plus biar feel 'kurobas'nya lebih dapet, semoga. Untuk kesalahan di fic sebelumnya saya juga mohon maaf.

Adanya pembaca yang sempat-sempatnya mereview dan mencentang opsi fav/follow memang membuat semangat update rasanya, terima kasih semua!

Review?

(Omong-omong adakah yang tahu dimana saya bisa dapet fullversion duet series vol.12? PM? /maaf minta yang iya-iya)


End file.
